Westeros Movie Night
by ImageViewer
Summary: The Characters Of the Game of Thrones Series are transported into a cinema and bare witness to many of the films of Modern Earth. Awe and surprise is in store for them as they watch many of the great arts, some of which features them in it. How will they react to all of this? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Westeros Movie Night Lord of the Rings

 **Hello everyone.**

 **After a long wait, here it is. This was an Idea I suggested in my First Dawn of Heroes fic with the Chapter featuring the football match based on England vs Spain.**

 **The idea was solely based on my Jaune Arc Dimensional Misadventures only this featured the People of Westeros being sent to a Cinema to see one of the many movies available to watch.**

 **Note for all of you veiwers, This an introduction chapter, meaning that all other chapters after this will not feature the Lords and Ladies of Westeros suddenly being teleported to the cinema. All other chapters will take place after the Lord of the Rings.**

 **You have been warned.**

In an isolated building in the midst of an endless void, the population of the world of Westeros, namely those associated or part of the important chain of events was transported from their world into facility that resembled a cinema.

Naturally they were all confused and curious about their new found surroundings.

"where the bloody hell are we!?" King Robert Baratheon roared, before he was getting ready to have his time with the whores he paid for before being taken right on the spot and put in to this large hall with his pain in the neck wife and her family along with his brothers and their family.

"An excellent question to ask your grace. To which we do not know yet."

"If none of you doesn't have any idea as to where we are or how to get out of this place, then shut it!." Robert shouted to this small who barely finched roar, having been around the man long enough to be use to his explosive temperament.

"Robert!?" Ned called out the large overweight that turned to face his long distanced friend.

"Ned! Seven hells is it good to see your face!" The fat king embraced, Relief washing over both of the two best friends as they recounted their moments before being sent here.

Back to the kings family Renly and Stannis stood together with Stannis's family which included his daughter and wife, and his personal advisor Davoos.

Cersei along with her children and brother were with her family, which was made up of the entirety of the Lannister clan, including Tyrion, Tywin and his brother Kevin family.

"Mother. Where are we!?" demanded the little shit that everyone all hated. Joffrey stuck close to his mother who was with her family (Lannisters, Including Jamie, Tyrion and the rest apart from the small council her).

"Worry not Joffrey, we'll find out soon enough who was reasonable for this and make them pay." Cersei soothed to her son as she looked to her father for an answer only to find none as the old lord was just about as confused and dumbfounded about this as everyone else.

" **I highly doubt that."** Called out a voice that boomed throughout the large hall, prompting everyone to stop what they were doing in order to locate source of the voice.

"Show yourself!" Demanded Robert as he looked for the person who spoke.

" **I'm afraid that won't be possible. For you see I am not amongst you or even in the hall with you**." The voice replied again, his voice bouncing around the room to the confusion of everyone who could not locate it.

"Yet you can see us, suggesting that your somewhere else seeing our every move." Varys deduced, being the master of whispers, the bald eunuch knew who was who and knew that just about every lord and person of importance in Westeros was all gathered in the same large hall.

" **That is quiet accurate, but nothing I shouldn't except from the spider Lord Varys.** " The voice replied once more, it was frightening to the eunuch of how he talked like he knew him better then anyone else. " **Unfortunately I am also not in the building but I can see you and hear you. Now before you all go shouting and demanding, I want to express that you aren't here as hostages but as honoured guest's**."

From out of the crowds, Lord Tywin Lannister pushed push past everyone until he was at the centre of the room, he glared up at the ceiling who he thought the owner of the voice was located. "If we're your guest's then I request that you return us back to our home's." the old lion demanded, getting cries and roars of agreement from his fellow lords and ladies.

" **of course, but only after to watch one of the many plays here**."

"you brought us here to watch simple play's?" The old lion scoffed at the voice for his reason of bringing them here.

" **I think you'll find that these plays are much better then one's you have back in Westeros. Now over in the corner here is the food stand, filled with a variety of foods and beverages that you can eat and drink to your hearts content.** " True to form, an unnatural light, not originating anywhere shined down upon a large counter filled with food and drinks of modern earth.

" **When your ready, head into screen room 1 and take your seats**." And with that the voice became silent, leaving the Westerosi to contemplate his words. Though hesitant to so much as looked at all of the unique and otherwise foreign foods laid out before them, Robert had the courage… or the stomach to try out the foods before him.

But to the fearful caution of his best friend who tagged along to make sure he was safe "should we really trust this stuff Robert? For all we know it could be poisoned." Ned said to his friend as they approached the stand with the entirety of westeros watching them.

"Bah! Relax Ned. I highly doubt any of this stuff is even tainted." Robert push aside his friends worries as they stood before the assortment of food and drinks. The plump king looking at all that laid before him with burning curiosity, his stomach roaring in discomfit to be filled "Now help me taste these uh…. Beer?" from the corner of his eye, the big king pick up a large see through glass mug and poured the dark brown clear liquid into it. Slowly he raised the mug and took his first swig of the foreign beverage before his eye's widened at the bitter strong taste that assaulted his mouth. "By the mother's flaming tit's… this is fucking better then wine!" he bellowed out, before helping himself to more of it.

Ned, seeing his best friend otherwise unharmed and enjoying the new drink, hesitantly poured himself a glass and tasted it. Like his friend he went wide eyed at the new found taste exploding within his mouth "By the seven your right." He breathed out.

The rest of the seven kingdoms seeing the two lords unharmed from the drinks, approached and tried out all of the food laid out before them.

 **-later in screen 1 room-**

"I can't believe you took one of everything." Cersei sigh at the large amount of food and drink her king and husband had all around him as the fat king of the seven kingdoms was bellowing with laughter as he snack on some of his food that he got.

The lord and ladies of Westeros took their seats, holding the snacks and drinks they acquired from the stand with the majority of it being popcorn and beer that was becoming their new favourite beverage.

The Lannister along with Tywin and his sons, sat right behind the king and his small council along with his family including his brothers.

The Starks right behind them with Jon and Theon with them also.

Then the Tyrells, The Martells and the Tully's.

Basically every character from the Game of thrones series was in.

However as every noble family sat in the chairs below, unbeknownst to them seating upon a private booth over looking them and the screen was none other than Viserys and his sister Daenerys who were also captive guests here.

As they settled down and began to eat their food a loud familiar voice boomed throughout the large room silencing them.

" **I'm glad that your all settling in**." said the mysterious voice catching their attention as the lights slowly turned off blanketing the room in pure darkness before the large curtains in front parted to reveal a large black screen " **Now before the movie starts, I would like to inform you that should you choose to stay. There have been rooms created to acomindate your needs**." The sound turned on along with the once black screen which was the only source of light within the dark filled cinema " **now without further ado I give you the Lord of the rings**.".

 **-movie-**

The black void of the screen was all that they saw before a soft hum ringed from the speakers, a soft voice whispered in a language unknown to them before a female voice spoke over it "The World is Changed." The voice narrated over the other voice that continued to whisper in the foreign language "I feel it in the water. I feel it in the earth. I smell it in the air. Much that once was… is lost. For none now live who remember it."

A range of words were spelt out in gold as the soft hum became music

 **The Lord Of The Rings**

The entire screen illuminated from a small fire that burned brightly from the forge as a pair of tongs held a blazing hot cup of melted metal. It pull it away form the fire where the scene then changed to see it tipped and pouring liquid hot metal into a wooden container. "It began with the forging of the great rings." The woman's voice said before the scene changed once more to show three people.

"Three were given to the Elves: Immortal, wisest and fairest of all beings." These unique characters held fair illuminating white skin and piecing blue eye's, but the most notable trait was the pointed ears.

Upon their hands was uniquely crafted rings that held the most beautiful crafting anyone had ever seen and were dare say envious about not possessing such beautiful jewellery.

 **-screen 1 room.-**

"Just like does yellow haired shits!" Robert Roared out, getting shouts of an agreement from every lord and lady who hated the Lannisters.

Every Lannister including the queen and her father, glared at Robert for his blunt and rude gab at them.

 **-movie-**

The scene then changed to show 7 rings siting in a circle upon a stone stand, then 7 armoured gloved hands reached and took each of the 7 rings before the scen changed to show 7 stubby sized bearded men holding their own ring. "Seven to the Dwarf Lords. Great Miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls"

 **-screen 1-**

"You would fit in with them nicely Uncle!" Joffrey quipped at his Uncle Tyrion, entirety save for one laughed silently at the dwarf who was unfazed his Nephew insult.

"Oh… I'm sure there's a place for you as well nephew." He retorted back to the blonde haired shit who lost his grin.

 **-movie-**

"And Nine…" a group of nine elderly kings stood before the camera, each holding a ring in their hands "Nine Rings were gifted to the race of men, who above all else, desire power." The screen then faded to black on them.

Then the image of a map, unknown and not familiar with the map of their known world was displayed before them with the title over the sea on the left corner named Middle Earth."For within these Rings was bound the strength and will to govern each race." The soft melody then took an ominous dark tone as the camera zoomed on one picture mass of land on the map "But they were all of them deceived. For another Ring was made." The narrator whispered as the land surrounded by mountains appeared before them before the scene of an active erupting volcano appear in it's place "In the Land of Mordor, In the fires of Mount Doom…"

A frightening armoured being appeared before the screen. The lords and ladies of Westeros held their breathes as they stared into the black soulless sockets of his terrifying helm "The dark lord Sauron Forged in secret a Master Ring to control all others." Fire consumed the screen before washing away to show the armoured being raising his armoured hand in the air with a gold ring around his finger "and into this Ring he poured his cruelty, His malice and his will to dominate all life." On his finger, the gold ring Glowed with strange writing appearing around it "One ring to Rule them all." The map appeared again, from the land of Mordor a red wave washed out and spread to other lands before a scene depicting carnage and death appeared over it. Villagers running and screaming in terror from the horde behind them destroying their homes "One by one, the free lands of Middle earth fell to the power of the ring."

"But there were some who resisted." The scene changed again to show armoured men marching in formation; their armours did not match any of seven kingdoms armies, not even the Tyrells. "A last Alliance of Men and Elves marched against the armies of Mordor." The large marching army advance across the barren dead land towards an approaching horde that descended from the large active volcano. "And on the slopes of Mount Doom, they fought for the freedom of Middle-earth."

The Camera pan on enemy horde, Shocking and horrifying all of the Westerosi at sight of the inhuman creature snarling and roaring at them with their razor-sharp crooked teeth and sickly yellow eyes.

A fierce battle ensued, a volley of human archers fired by rank, their arrows taking out all who unfortunate enough to be hit. The creatures fell from the cliffs overlooking the massive horde charging upon the large reinforced line of elf and men.

The scene change to show the elven army, endowed in golden elegant Armor stood fearless before the charging horde. From within their ranks a helmetless battered and dirtied elf who was obviously their commander cried out orders in another language.

From behind the shield wall, Archers readied and aimed their arrows over the shoulders and gaps between the men in front of them. The loose arrows flew past their heads and hit the first of the charging hordes.

The two armies met with the elves cutting down the dark horde with rotating sword movements before battle became chaotic.

The alliance of men and elf appeared to be winning as a few notable people were cutting the horde down by the numbers

"Victory was Near." She said before the music took a dark tone and all of the characters looked horrified as they stared at something off camera. The fighting soon stopped, and the armies rallied behind their champions before a familiar glove hand appeared before the screen with the glowing ring around it's fingers as it held a weapon within it's grasp. "But the power of the Ring… could not be undone." Sauron towered over the alliance, the giant in armour struck the army's of man with his war mace. On contact groups of elves and men were sent flying as powerful explosions of power exploded from each strike of the mace.

A lone man charged at the dark lord only to be sent flying into the rocks of a cliff, All looked on in despair and horror of their leaders death, but none more so then a younger look alike who rushed to his side.

"It was in this moment…" a sad soft tune played as the man removed his helmet and cradled the head of his father in his hands "When all hope had faded… That Isildur, son of the king, took up his father's sword." The dark lord towered over the despairing son who looked up in fear before seeing the sword of his father not far from him. He dived to it, grasping the handle but the towering giant snapped it in two by his armoured foot before the Isildur could lift it, resulting in half of the blade being broke.

Sauron reached for the down man, and Isildur in blind desperation slashed the broken half of the sword at the dark lord. Cutting the fingers from his hand but most importantly, the finger of which the Ring was on. A reaction exploded from within the dark armour as the tower creature growl in pain.

All held their breaths as a strong gush of wind gathered all around the glowing dark lord who looked on the verge of exploding when *Boom!* in a single eruption a wave of power washed over the army, sending onto their backs as the pieces of armour that was Sauron fell to the ground, with the empty helm of the dark lord smoking from the intense heat of the explosion. "Sauron. The enemy to the free people of Middle-earth was defeated."

Back with the conquering Hero, he reached towards the armoured figure still carrying the ring that continued to glow. "The Ring passed to Isildur who had this one chance to destroy evil Forever." As he grasped the digit it crumbled within his hand leaving only the large ring that soon shrunk down to fit a human finger. "But the hearts of men are easily corrupted." "and the ring of power has a will of its own." Isildur rode with a company of men, a proud smirk gracing his features as the trophy of his victory hung around his neck in a gold chain.

But the Royal company was ambushed by pack of the dark creatures, they fell one by one to the horde before the screen blackened once more.

The screen brightened up to reveal lifeless still Isildur, Dead and floating in the water "The ring Betrayed Isildur to his death." Arrows stuck out of his body as he floated along the ranging currents of the river, while down below, the ring that he once possessed drifted down to the bottomless water "And some things that should not have been forgotten were lost." Darkness once again consumed the screen before a peaceful scenery of a lake appeared.

"History became Legend. Legend became Myth. And for two and a half thousand years the Ring passed out of all knowledge."

The screen change to show the Ring of Power laying in the sandy bed of the river "Until, When chance came. It ensnared a new bearer." A hand reached in and grasped the Ring from it's prison.

Dirty matted hand held the spotless ring in the palm of it's hand "My Precious." A spine cringing voice growled out in an inhuman way.

"The Ring came to the creature Gollum. Who took it deep into the tunnels of the Misty mountains." What the lords and ladies of Westeros saw chilled them to the bone as the image of a pale gangly creature appeared before them. It's face hidden by the shadows of its cave as it sat on top of its stone perch marvelling at the ring in its hand "And there, it consumed him."

"it came to me. My own. My love. My own." It kept repeating in it's husky wheezing voice "My… Precious."

"The ring brought to Gollum Unnatural long life. For 500 years it poisoned his mind. And in the gloom of Gollum's cave, it waited."

"Darkness crept back into the forests of the world. Rumour grew of a shadow in the East whispers of a nameless fear."

"And the Ring of Power Perceived… its time had now come."

"It abandoned Gollum." The ring fell to the floor, abandoned and missing from it's owner who was no were to be seen. "But something happened then that the ring had not intend." A new hand grasped the ring from the floor "It was picked up by the most unlikely creature imaginable."

"What's this?" an old man asked, looking at the ring in his hands.

"A Hobbit. Bilbo Baggins of the Shire." The woman introduced the man who marvelled at the ring.

"A ring." But his marvelling soon came to an end when a familiar voice cried out in despair.

"Lost!" Gollum cried out in outrage and sadness over the disappearance of his ring "My precious is lost!" Bilbo pocketed the ring and left as quickly as he could before darkness consumed the screen once more.

"For the time will soon come when Hobbits will shape the fortunes of all."

 **-Screen room 1-**

Back in the movie theatre, The people of Westeros stared in awe at the large screen. Frozen in place with various expressions on their faces after seeing the events of the well down play before them.

All had mixed reactions to this but all agreed on one thing that one certain man spoke out "By the Stanger… that was great!" Robert bellowed. His loud cheering caused a reaction of similar cries to echo throughout the room.

"Indeed, a much more perfect play then the ones we have." Lord Mace Tyrell agreed from his seat as many of the filled seats all talked and boosted about the movie.

"With the delicious food and drinks that not any of our so called experts could cook up."

"I wonder what the next scene will be?"

All of the seated population of Westeros were all agreeing that they liked this movie. Even the Last descendants of the Targaryens were all amazed by the spectuler play so far and couldn't wait to see more of what it's got.

Viserys had forgone any hostilities towards the *Traitors* below as he instead was no focusing on the large screen before him. The great quality of foreign food that was gifted to him only added to his comfort as he sat back and waited to see what else was coming.

The Northerners like their southern kin were in awe of the movie but they more mortified then amazed by the scene as memories of the old tales of the White walkers entered their minds at the sight of the horrific terrifying creatures that those men were fighting.

 **I hope you all enjoyed the First chapter for this new fic. Though short, it wasn't meant to progress further then the prelude story to the Lord of the Rings film, and was only made to serve as the introduction to the fic. Like Endless Possibilities or other similar fics that I have yet to find.**

 **Also there were be a 2** **nd** **chapter continuing the Lord of Rings Arc for the fic, so yes, Gandalf will be introduced along with hobbits. But you'll have to wait until then.**

 **Due to it being short, I added an Omake feature one of the famous and other wise classic romance/ tragedy movies of all time.**

 **I give you Titanic, the 1997 Leonardo DiCaprio version. I hope you enjoy and please review what you think of this fic and what movie requests you would like me to do.**

 **-omake Titanic-**

The now laid back Lords and ladies who were guests to an otherworldly power, had become accustomed to their new environment that all thoughts of returning home was now gone.

Now after viewing so many plays, some good, Others bad. But now at the request of the being who grants them more than just guest rights, they were now watching the Movie called Titanic.

At first they were confused by all of the clothing and culture the actors were playing, but then they were in awe of the great ship made of metal with no sails.

No ship in their known world could stand up or rival the giant metal beast of a ship called the Titanic that could house more than three thousand men within it.

Half way through the movie turned into a romantic love story about a low born man and a high born heiress that had the entirety of the female population and a small number of the males gushing at the scene.

But then it came to the sinking of the ship and all held their breaths as a thousand unfortunate souls were drowning in their watery tomb.

Ser Davoos Seaworth. Former captain and smuggler. Stood up from his seat along with a few dozen men including the Iron born, they saluted the brave souls staying aboard the sinking ship. The musicians staying to play one last song that really touched the harden hearts of the westerosi, as scenes came and gone with an old couple accepting death as they lay on their bed with sea water pouring in from the door to a mother telling her children their final goodnight story.

Tears and held breaths filled the large room as they watched the truly mournful scene.

 **-never let go scene-**

"You promised you'll never let go Rose." Robert chocked out, Tears running down his fat bearded face as he and just about everyone was crying river of tears as Jack descended down the black water abyss along with all of the drowned dead souls of the titanic.

The Northerners, The Lannister's, The Dornish, The Riverlands, The Ironborn and the Baratheon's were all crying tears of sorrow at the heart-breaking scene as Rose lost the man she truly loved. Robert felt a kinship with the girl as they had both lost someone they truly loved, only to be snatch away by cruel fate.

Tywin. The hardened fearmongering old lord was less vocal of his fellow men, silent tears slowly dripped down his aged face as memories of his dead beloved reappeared in his cunning mind. For once in all these years, his hardened heart ached with sympathy and pity for these unfortunate people.

Stannis much like Tywin was shedding tears with his family, he cradled her crying Daughter and wife as they continued to watch the sad scene before them.

Even the remaining Targaryen's were crying at this mournful scene.

… the only one not shedding any tears was Westeros's hated little shit, Joffrey Baratheon *Cough Lannister cough!*. The blonde pounce was board out of his mind at what he called a women's shows, and had tried multiple times to get out only for his mother to reel him back in.

The floor became soaked with tears even as the movie reached it's ending.

 **I hope you enjoy this omake featuring one of my favourites of all time that still brings me to tears when I watch.**

 **To answer any future questions you may have, Yes I will be including other Game of throne cast within this fic, like the Bolton's when I induce the SAW movie to the people of Westeros and have their reaction on word.**

 **Thank you all for reading. Next chapter is Undecided at the moment as I have nothing to write about yet.**

 **If you have any requests featuring films or Tv shows, please review or send me a message.**


	2. The Hobbit An unexpected Journey part 1

**Hi everyone, as I promised here is another continuation of the Westeros Movie night fic.**

 **Many of you have requests for this fic and again like my Jaune arc Misadventure's fic I will be doing them as best as I can but I cannot guarantee when they will come out.**

 **Also an important note is that I will be taking a bit of break from writing but that doesn't mean that I won't stop making chapters, it just that... I won't be putting all of my attention in writing because of what happened recently.**

 **Today a great tragedy as befallen me and my family and I can't focus as much as I can on these chapters for you because of it, the next chapter will coming soon but everything else i'm not too sure because of everything that has happened.**

 **but enough about that, without further ado I give you...**

The Hobbit. An unexpected Journey Intro

The people westeros were sitting comfortably in their seats, excitement and anticipation at seeing the prequel to they're favourite lord of the rings trilogy, so many unanswered questions and expectation of this movie.

Like the first movie, each of the lords and ladies sat in their respective seats with their family and fellow lords with drinks and food to last for the whole movie.

Everyone quieted down as lights dimmed and the screen lit up.

 **-movie-**

"My dear Frodo." A familiar withered voice spoke out before the light from a match illuminated the black screen to see a hand lighting a candle.

Familiar soothing soft music played as the camera followed old Bilbo as he walked through the small rounded halls of his home "You asked me once If I had told you everything there was to know about my adventures. And while I can honestly say I have Told you the truth…." His voice spoke as we see him opening up his trunk filled with the many items and objects of his past, including a certain sheathed blade that seemed to sing as his hand reached for it "I may never have told you all of it."

But it quickly moved to pick up something underneath it, the hand retracted to reveal a large red leather book that he held close to him as he moved away.

The scene changed to reveal the front cover opening to show a skilfully hand drawn portrate of a young Bilbo on a small piece of brown sheet. "I am old now, Frodo." The voice said in a tired tone while the actual character picked up the sheet and stared at it with Nostalgia "I'm not the same hobbit I once was. I think… it is time for you to know… what really happened."

He dipped his quill into a bottle of ink as he bagan his story "It began Long ago…" he wrote before the camera slowly moved away from his form "in a land far away to the east the like of which you will not find in the world today."

The map of middle earth appeared as screen moved away from the shire and headed east, over all other lands until it slowly moved into a lone mountain surround by vast land's and other moutians "There was the city of Dale."

The scene opened up to show a thriving city of humans and dwarfs, buying and selling their ware's with genuine happy faces as they were adorned in colourful and rich clothing."it's markets known far and wide. Full of the bounties of vine and vale."

"Peaceful and Prosperous." It was beautiful sight to behold as dwarf and Man co-existed Harmoniously in this grand thriving city. However the story was not over yet as the camera hovered over the Joyful city and zoomed in on an oddity on the face of the mountian "For this city lay before the doors of the greatest kingdom in middle earth…Erebor." Grand stone walls and gates protruded from out of the mountain, it's defences manned by the well armoured dwarf guards.

"Stronghold of Thor…" Guards stood at attention as an elder dwarf with long white hair and a long white beard to match walked up, he was garbed in a mixture of royal and military garments as a rich brown coat was adorned over him and over the rich golden and metal tunic that could be seen with a crown sitting upon his head. "King under the mountain. Mightiest of the Dwarf Lords."

The scene changed to the awe inspiring interior of the throne Room… Hall where a series of cat walks came together at the middle where the throne sat, attached under a large stalactite where large veins of gold shined in the light of the hall. Well sculpted Titanic drawven statues stood guard on all sides in the vast hall over looking the bridge to the throne, Gold was etched into them with Perfect craftmens ship that made them look like watchful sentries.

"Thror Ruled with Utter Surety… Never doubting his house would endure for his line laid secure in the lives of his son…" Walking up the bridge, an old drawf bearing strong resemblance to his elder with greyness begining to show on one half of his hair and facial hair. A large scar ran down his eyeless eye while a tattoo was shown running over his eye brows "And grandson." Next standing next to the throne was a much younger man then the two who looked to be in his young prime, Like the two a beard but much shorter then their long ones was present upon his face, covering and joining with the upper lip and under lip hairs.

He was Handsome in a rugged hard way with long black hair and steely blue eye's.

"Ah, Frodo. Erbor." The scene changed to present an underground Metropolis of grand design that no human architect or builder could ever hope to dream off, No civilisation in westeros could even come close to building such a thriving, and never ending vast city of gold and Marble that melds with spirring rocks and roofs of the mountain the dwarfs live in. "Built deep within the mountain itself The beauty of this fortress city was legend."

A grand collection of glamious gems and gold were being counted and sorted, such wealth made the Lannister's green with envy at seeing a vast forturne that ellipses theirs even as their saw the bottomless caveran where the gold ore imbeeded in the rock ran like great river stream "It's wealth lay in the earth in precious gems hewn from rock and in great seams of gold Running like rivers through stone."

"The skill of the Dwarves was unequalled, Fashioning objects of great Beauty…" The dwarfen smiths hammered and molded the still hot metal in cooridinated strikes and great large hammers "out of diamond, emerald, Ruby and sapphire." And endless army of miners hooked onto harness's as they descended down, chiselling and mining at the rock around them "Ever they delved deeper down into the dark."

The camera focused on one lone dwarf striking into the bare rock where it crumbled away to reveal a jewel beyond the description of beauty and wondrous allure "And that is where they found it." The sole gem glowed like a star in the sunless cavern, radiating an unnatural light of awe.

"The heart of the mountain."

"The Arkenstone."

A name worthy of it as this sole stone that had the entirety of Westeros enchanted by it's presence that all dreamed of having it.

"Thror named it 'The king's Jewel.'" Above, embedded in the head of the throne, the Stone sat above his head glowing with great power and beauty "He took it as a sign, a sign that his right to rule was divine."walking across the stone walkway to the throne, a company of five men taller then the dwarfs approuched "All would pay Homage to him. Even the great elven king, Thranduil."

The elven king was a man of great enchanting features that captivated the female's watching, he had hypnotising ocean blue eye's, fair pale skin, handsome features, pointed ears, and unique wooden caved crown that looked like or resembled the famous Gardner crown of the Gardner king in the olden days of the reach.

The unique wooden and flower tipped crown sat upon his pale blond hair that neatly dropped past back and front, he wore a rich True blue coloured Tunic that seemed lieki t was embodied with jewels at how the light reflected from it along with the popped collar.

Thranduil bowed his head in respect to the drawf king who returned in kind before motioning to the drawf next on the far left.

A lone drawf holding a chest in his hands approached the elves, he opened the chest before the elf king where a sudden shine of light emenated form out of the chest, Thranduil approaches, a bit hesitant until he saw the treasures inside and became overwhelm with the desire to have them as a look of greed washed over his face."As the great wealth of the Dwarves grew…" Inside was a great chest full of magnificent glowing gems and jewel that radiated the like a thousand stars.

"Their store of good will ran thin." Thranduil reached to touched them but as he did the Thror seemed amused by this until chest lid slammed closed before Thranduil could touch it. A look of wide eyed furry graced the elf king's features while a challenging glare marred that of dwarf king "No one knows exactly what began the rift."

"The elves say the Darves stole their treasure." Thranduil quickly put of smile that hid the raging anger and furry underneath it "The dwarves tell another tale." Without a word Thranduil turned his back and began to leave "They say the elf king refused to give them their rightful pay. It is sad, Frodo, how old alliances can be broken. How friendships between peoples can be lost."

"And for what?" Bilbo scoffed that a once great allieance could be so easily broken over the petty ownership of some jewels.

"Slowly the days turned sour and the watchful nights closed in." day surrounded to the night over the fortress gate of Erabor.

Inside, a seemingly endless vast collection of golden objects and coins littered around "Thror's love of gold had grown too fierce." The dwarf king stood in the midest of his vast forturne, eyeing every part of it with a dark obsessive desire that over shadowed that of the mad kings desire of fire "A sickness had begun to grow within him."

From the shadows, his grandson Thorin watched with worrysome look at his grandfather's downfall into madness "It was a sickness of the mind. And where sickness thrive's bad things will follow."

The scene opened up to another beautiful day in dale, as kite rode in the pleasant wind blowing through until all of a sudden the once mild breeze became a thunderious blast that rode though"The first they heard was a noise like a hurricane coming down from the north." Tree's and branches moved from the great force blowing through "The pines on the mountain creaked and cracked in the hot, dry wind."

At the great gate, Thorin raced up the steps with a few guardsmen, his face filled with alarm as he looked at the invisable force moving towards them "Bali, sound the alarm." Thorin said to the old dwarf who was confused as they ducked under a couple of flags that swiped around with the hurricane wind blowing through "Call out the guard. Do it now!" he commanded as he moved back from the wall.

"What is it?" Bali asked the prince.

"Dragon." He said, a single word that brought forth unimaginable fear in both them and the Westerosi who watched as horror graced his features before turned back to the interior of the gate and proclaimed "DRAGON!"

A monsterous roar rang through the air "He was a firedrake from the north." A rain of hot fire poured down upon the gate, Thorin quickly grabbed and pulled Bali behind the protection of the one of the walls.

"smaug… had come."

Hot ember's ate at the tree's near the Erabor gate as the camera panned on the city of dale where the dragons wraith soon turned to, Hot fire instantly disintegrated the airborne kites and the populous below look up in horror of the great beast above them.

The shadow of smaug washed over the city like a shadow of death as fire rained down upon the unsuspecting and chaotic city of men and dwarfs, Towers crumbled before the beast's might and power as the city was soon bathed in fire.

The people of westeros couldn't help but be in not only awe but in fear at the sight of terrifying power a dragon possesses, no engine of war or army was capable to achieving such mass destruction so quickly and so terrible.

However not all saw fear at the terrifying might that the dragon possessed… one pale haired Targaryen watched with glee at the symbol of his once great families power, destroy those less worthy of it like mere insects.

While the other Daenerys watched in horror and sadness of how a once peaceful and thriving city was now being reduced by Dragon who attacked without dismination, not even a child was spared the wraith of his flames.

She grew on tale of her family's mightiest creatures and was of course in awe of such being's but now seeing the utter power they possessed, she was now beginning to fear them.

"Such wanton death was dealt that day." Heart felt pity rang out to the defenceless people, as the sorrowful scene of homes destroyed and lives taken were eating at them as the scene of little girl no more then a child staring at them with dead look as fire raged all around her "For this city of men was nothing to Smaug."

"his eye was set on another prize." inside the city of Erabor, an army of dwarfs led by Thorin an with his blade and his father with his war hammer in hand. They mobilised to the main gate which was solid gold, the gate bent and dented as a large unseen force of the dragon attempted to break in.

"For dragons covet gold with a dark and fierce desire." Thror Raced to his throne and pressed a button on the frame of the stone back that caused to the Arkenstone to drop from it's pedestal and into the Dwarf king's hands.

The gate broke with bits of wood and gold smashing in, Thorin cried out Dwarvish as the army of the dwarf kingdom prepared for battle, a large scaly hand clamped around the frame of the broken door before the entire front collapsed as the unseen beast bashed and stomped it's way through, trampling and burning the drawfs around it.

King Thror was running with the Arkenstone in hand but unfortuanately he ran into the wrong room as the dragon started to bury itself in the ocean of gold, further to his misforturne he sliped and fell to the ground with the Arkenstone slipping from his grasp and disappearing into the ocean of gold.

"No!" he cried out in dismay of the one object worth a kingdom, he crawled towards the raging piles of gold the Dragon was nestling in but was stopped by his grandson who grabbed and started to pull him away to safety.

"come on!"

The dwarfs flee'd as fast they could from they once great home "erebor was lost." "For a dragon will guard his plunder as long as he lives."

Thorin cried out as he helped many of his kin and people flee to safety from they now occupied home. "Run for your lives!" From off in the distance on the hill overlooking the road and destroyed gates to the now lost great kingdom was the amassed woodland elf army, standing ready, Thorin saw them and immediately called out to them"Ah! Help us!"

But his plea's for aid were unanswered as Thranduil looked down upon the Dwarf prince with *Why should he* look before turning around and leaving with his army "Thranduil would not risk the lives of his kin against the wrath of the Dragon. No help came from the Elves that day…" Dark unforgivable rage graced Thorin's face as he glared at the retreating Elven army "Nor any day since."

The once great People of Erebor wandered in a large herd through the vast murky land "Robbed of their homeland the Dwarves of Erebor wandered the wilderness. A once mighty people brought low." Thorin, walked at the head of the wandering nomads, leading them to wherever they go. "The young Dwarf Prince took work where he could find it. Labouring in the villages of men. But always he remembered the mountain smoke beneath the moon, the trees like torches blazing bright. For he had seen dragon fire in the sky."

The scene changed to reveal the view in the moon light beneath the cover of branches that were slowly comused by the burn embers of fire that spread and covered the screen before the large shadowed structure of a dragon flew past "And a city turned to ash."

"And he never forgave…" Thorin striked the metal with his hammer with great emotion fuelling his every strike of the hot metal "And he never forgot."

An explosion of colour fire bursted in the night sky "Far away, in another corner of the world dragons were only make belief." Fire works exploded above the Hobbit homes of the shire where the Halfling's were partying.

And one familiar wizard in grey was lighting up another one for the children gathered around him "up they go!" he called out as the children cheered and chased after the small sparkling forms of butterfly's.

"A party trick conjured by wizards off mid-summers eve."

In the midst of this jolly eve a small child playfully jabbed and battled the wizard with his toy wooden sword"no more frightening then fairy dust."

"Bilbo!" his mother cried out as she rushed to stop her son's playful antics to wizard who was playing along with the happy child.

"And that, my dear Frodo is where I come in."

"Bilbo! Bilbo." The mother of the young Bilbo baggins arrived just as the playing had stopped before the scene changed back to the old Bilbo who smiled with nostalgia at one of the happiest memories of his life.

"it was the beginning of an unlikely friendship… That has lasted all my life."

"But it is not the start of my story. For me, it began…" the peace morning sun shined it's rays upon the many burrow homes of the shire "Well, it began as you might expect. In a hole in the ground, there lived a Hobbit."

The camera then moves out of the room and slowly moves through the all, giving the westerosi a great look at the well decorated interior of the small sized oval halls under the dirt of the hills they're built into "Not a nasty, dirty, wet hole full of worms and oozy smells. This was a hobbit hole."

"And that means good food, a warm hearth…" from out of the one of the large circular doors was everyone's favourite hobbit Frodo, enjoying his apple. "And the comforts of home."

We follow Frodo as he exit's his uncle's home and was presented with the lush vast green lands as far as the eye can see on the cloudless sunny day. Frodo picked up the mail from the mail box and returned back inside to the warm comfort of his home before placing them on the desk in front of Bilbo "Thank you." The old hobbit said to his Nephew.

"what's this?" Frodo asked as he picked up the sketched portrait of his Uncle's younger days.

"That is private. Keep your stick paws off." Bilbo said as he snatched the paper from Frodo's hands and placed it back within the book he was working on, Frodo curious about what his uncle was doing leaned in closer to see but Bilbo closed the leathery cover on the book to hide what he was doing "It's not ready yet."

"not ready for what?"

"Reading." Bilbo carified as his nephew walked out of the room to the trunk full of the unique objects, he picked up what could be described as a helmet but it was much to big his head as he looked at it. Back with Bilbo he looked at the letter's his nephew brought in "what on earth are these?"

"Replies to the party invitations." Frodo said as he put back another item that he picked up from bilbo's trunk.

Utter excitement and joy graced the old withered face of the Halfling"AH! Good gracious. Is it today?" he asked as he jumped from his seat in excitement.

"They all say their coming. Except for the Sackville-Bagginses, who are demanding you ask them in person."

"Are they, indeed? Over my dead body." Bilbo scoffed as he moved past his nephew .

"They'd probably find that quite agreeable." Frodo quipped as he watched his uncle put a couple of their shining wears away and covering it "They seemed to think you have tunnels overflowing with gold."

"it was one small chest, hardly overflowing." he snorted "And it still smells of troll." He commented as he started to move and hide many objects of great value or personal, much to Frodo's confusion.

"What on earth are you doing?" Frodo asked as his uncle hid a small silver challace in a ceramic pot.

"Taking Precautions. You know I caught her making off with the silver once."

"Who?" Frodo asked, not knowing who his Uncle was talking about or cautious about that he needed to move every object, no matter how small or insignificant to steal.

"Lobelia Sackville-Baggins." He answered as he moved in to the kitchen "She had all my spoons stuffed in her pocket. Ha! Dreadful woman. Make sure you keep an eye on her after I'm… When I'm… when I'm…" he trailed off, a distant and blank look graced his wrinkled face.

"when you're what?" Frodo asked, sucpicious about his uncles recent behaviour leading up to this day.

"it's nothing. Nothing." Bilbo muttered before he moved into the next room.

Frodo slowly followed behind to see his uncle writing some new "you know, some people are beginning to wonder about, Uncle."

"huh?"

"They think you're becoming odd."

"Odd? Uh. Hm."

"unsociable."

Bilbo snorted at the accusation of him of all people being different then the average hobbit "unsociable, me? Nonsense. Be a good lad and put that on the gate." He said, handing the newly created sign to Frodo.

The scene changed to show Frodo nailing the paper to the front of the gate as Bilbo walked out and stretched in the light of the sun shining down upon his home.

"Do you think he'll come?" Frodo asked as he finished nailing in the last nail.

"Who?"

"Gandalf."

Bilbo gave out a chuckle as the old wizard was never late or absent for any event in the shire "Oh-ho. He wouldn't miss a chance to let off his Whizpoppers. He'll give us quite a show, you'll see."

"Right, then. I'm off." Frodo said as he move to leave but was stopped by his uncle.

"Off to where?"

"East-farthing woods. I'm going to surprise him."

"Well, go on, then. You don't want to be late." Bilbo dismissed him and watched with smile at Frodo's enthusiasm.

"He doesn't approve of being late. Oh,no. not that I ever was." The voice of Bilbo spoke as the camera slowly moved to show the pleasant day of the hobbit's before returning back to show him seating comfortably on a bench outside his home smoking from his pipe.

"In those days, I was always on time." His said as his body leaned back relaxingly against the bench "I was entirely respectable. And nothing unexpected… ever happened." Pulling the pipe from his mouth he opened it up and let out a small puff of smoke that took the form of an open ring that slowly flew into the air before him where words appeared before it.

 **An Unexpected Journey**

 **-Westeros-**

"By the mother's mercy."

The Lannister were feeling a great many things upon seeing the contents of the movie.

One of the main two emotions was Jealousy upon seeing the vast wealth of the Dwarfs of Erebor and their endless mine shaft with rivers of gold the like of which their own great mine did not possess, added by the enchanting and exquisite jewels that glowed and shined like the stars I the night sky.

The other emotion was fear. Fear of the terrible beast of destruction that was a dragon, Sidgel and once great mounts to the Targaryens that held the kingdoms together through fear and awe until the once great kings of the sky died and so too did their power. Slowly through the generations their power and authority died, for without their mounts they were no longer feared as they once were, keeping the realms together though a fragile method of alliance's through marriage to the paramount houses. as well as the alternative use of wildfire which was just destructive and unstable as dragons.

But now seeing the living incarnation of fire and destruction made them more afraid of what could happen should they return.

The Targaryens were feeling many things when seeing this.

For Viserys, the so called last true heir of the Iron and Throne and the Greatest Dynasty the world had ever seen was like excited little boy who was watching the best show ever. The white haired proclaimed king of the seven kingdoms was much like his father in the fascination of the dragon and the destructive awesome power that his ancestors once possessed and desire such power all the same.

His Sister Deanarys on the other hand was feeling sympathetic and mournful to the once peaceful inhabitants who didn't deserve to have their lives and loved ones destroyed in such a way, and was feeling afraid rather then in awe and glee like her brother, for she saw not the might and power of a dragon in the light of beauty but rather in the shadow of fear and realisation that her fellow westerosi below her were feeling, she saw the unforgiving and indiscriminate power of fire in it's purest and unstoppable form.

The starks like Deanarys and many other sympathetic people were feeling for the people who had just lost everything that mattered to them all the while memories of what happened to their kin, Lord Eddard's brother and father death at the hands of the Mad king surfaced as the images of fire came about.

Robert for once wasn't boasting or devouring the assortment of beverages and snacks he had accumulated around him in favour of looking at the screen in silent awe of what he just saw.

at first the king of the seven kingdoms was boastful and loud of his opinion of the dwarfs great wealth over the Lannisters that in his own words *Made those blonde shits look like Rayne's* when compared to the great and vast fortune of the dwarfs before it turned to still horror at the atrocity the dragon did upon the city of men and the great kingdom of Erebor. Robert knew full well the power of what dragons possessed, The legend and tells foretold of their power before their demise when the last died giving birth to clutch.

It was in times like this that he was thankful that the Targaryens were dragons were dead and gone, otherwise the war would've gone differently.

 **I hope you all enjoyed this fic of my newly created Westeros movie night.**

 **Again I apologise for the delay but I am working on other fics and this one will take longer then the others along with other events that require my up most attention.**

 **I have been working on a new fic for my Age of Terror and have made the trailer close to what it's going to have and made it into sort of like a movie trailer where the people of westeros react to it.**

 **I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **-Omake Age of Terror Reign of the Night Trailer-**

 **An imageVeiwer Production.**

The scene opened up to show the men of the nights watch led by Commander Mormont march through a dead and dense fogy land with the only source of light being Mormont's Torch as he led the men.

" _ **You are far from Home Night brother"**_ A deep inhuman tone spoke, sending spine chilling fear through the population of westeros who heard it.

"Show yourself monster." The gruff voice of lord commander Jeor Mormont called out to being.

He signalled his men to stop as he saw something in the distance, The camera took over and slowly moved towards the thing he was looking to see the back of a woman… or what could be described as a woman as an unnatural pale glow radiated off of her along with the distorted sounds she seemed to be making.

When the camera was close enough she quickly turned around and let out a paralysing screech from her dead wide mouth.

Jeor stepped back with fear at the horrifying sight of the creature before him before further howls and scream caught his attention as he turned around just in time to see limbs, rotted or skeletal bursting from the ground around them.

The army of the dead came from all side and slowly swarmed over the men of the Watch, Jeor was the first to fight, using his one handed crossbow he shot one of the skeletons with the bolt sending the walking frame of bones back to the ground dead once more.

From within the mist, a being that brought forth unimaginable fear and memories of the stories of the long night as they saw the dead pale form of man with blood red eye's, he was garbed in dark bat or dragon themed armour as the chest plate was designed like a dragon's wing with a webbed collar. In his hands was one large greatsword with a jagged blade like design made for maiming or drawing blood with the crossguard bing a half a human skull with two protruding fangs extending from it's piercers with two mini dragon wings protruded from both side's of the skull before the handle. _**"I am here Mortal."**_ The deep cold words left his pale lips before he advanced with an army of undead terror beside him, Wraiths, wobbling zombies and stumbleing skeletons that moved onto the surrounded men of the night's watch _**"And I bring you're end."**_

The camera moved up to show the vast wilderness of the North behind the wall _**"For the North will fall…"**_ the screen then flew over the many keeps of the north, passing moat Cailin and the swamp lands of the neck before reaching the crownlands where the army of kinglanding marched through the streets and occupying the wall where a vast army of armoured undead, unimanginable monsters and siege weapons made of bone and dark magic.

" _ **And the rest of your pathetic cities will follow."**_ The night horde advanced upon kingslanding, skeletons in dark and rusty armour marched on the city with goriest and horrifying nightmarish cratures.

The men of kingslanding tried to repel the undead horde as wildfire was thrown from the Trebuchets and hit a few of the skeletal legions but it did not deter them or hit the hulking bat like beast leading the still advancing horde.

Back with night watch, Jeor Mormont was cutting down as many of the risen corpses as best as he could before turning around to see the inhuman being slowly stride through the raging slaughter with smirk plastered on his face _**"All those that oppose me will die…"**_ two crows came at him but were cut down easily _**"And rise again as my puppets."**_ The siege towers and ladders assaulted the walls, the brave men of Lannister's and Gold cloaks manned the wall but were unprepared as the undead army swarmed through them like a tide of death.

" _ **The undead fear nothing."**_ The creature walked through the massacre, killing all those that came at him.

One of the large beasts broke through the gate and charged at the unsullied awaiting it, from the sky's Deanery's and drogon flew down, the mighty dragon let loose a blast of his breath that crashed into the beast, felling it before it could reach the spears of the Unsullied who braced for the ravenous horde swarming through the gate.

However as Daenerys and her dragon flew over the warring siege, from out of the thick bank of clouds a Monstrous shriek rang through the air followed by an abomination of ripped flesh and fire as the rotting flying corpse of what was once a dragon flew after the pair.

The skinned monstrosity was twice the size of Drogon and just as easily caught the alpha dragon in it's maw causing the Last Targaryan to fall to her death.

Jeor aimed his crossbow at the approaching monster but his arrow didn't hit him on the accounting of a skeleton shambling in the way and taking the bolt, being simply smirked at Jeor's pitiful attempt before bearing his fangs at him with a swarm of bats flying past them _**"Where are thy Allies? Hiding within their mountains?"**_

The scene changes to the Vale of Arryn before showing a horde of rotting zombies in vast numbers slowly waddling towards the Knights of the vale who unleashed every ranged weapon's they had, from catapults to arrows but it did little to thin their vast numbers down as they were slowly being cornered in.

" _ **For the dark is my realm, the grave my throne."**_ They were about to fall back when from behind drops a bat like creature, larger then a mammoth and as pale a death that let out a cringing screech from it's razor sharp mouth.

Back with Jeor, the night commander was surrounded by skeleton spearmen who had him cornered and outnumbered, accepting the grim fate before him he lowered his sword in defeat _**"Yet you have much to fear."**_ from behind Mormont the being walked out from behind him and spoke the deep inhuman words _**"For I am the true and rightful ruler of this world."**_ One of the skeleton bashed his spear into Jorah's leg forcing him to the ground on his knee's before the creature who stood in front of him with his back to the corspes of his once night watch brother _**"Thyn brave corpse's will make a fine addition to my army."**_

An ethereal glow radiated off of the man as he raised his arms and suddenly the dead behind and all around began to rise from the ground.

 **Age of Terror Reign of the Night.**

 **Coming soon**

 **-Westeros room-**

Back in the cinema Room, the air was filled with horror and terror as what was displayed before them.

Of the startling revelation that such a unnatural force commanding an army not seen since the long night with powers and monstrosities that were unimaginable.

"By the seven!" one voice breathed out in fear followed by another.

"By the old gods." Eddard stark whispered in dread as he and his fellow lords, both Northern and southern saw the rise of ancient and dismissed legend that made their blood freeze with fear.

The creature who commanded such terrible power was pale but not as pale as a white walker but still pale enough to be dead with eye's burning like pools of blood.

But what was more terrifying was that this creature was back at their home, leading a siege upon their very castles.

"What was that?!" Robert yelled out followed by many others who stood up from their seats in fright over the horrible force back in their lands, many pushed and shoved their way to get out and return back to their homes to try and combat this evil that was advancing on their homes.

However they were unable to leave due to the doors being locked.

" **Alright everyone. Calm down."** Spoke their host who tried to calm them down but to little success.

Tywin Lannister one of the many people trying to leave so he could prepare the defences of Casterly Rock only for his exit to be locked. The old lion rounded on the voice keeping them entrapped within this place while their home is being threatened "Calm Down!? There is evil creature assaulting our homes and you want us to calm down?"

" **It's not real!"** The entity stressed out, finally getting everyone's attention as they all stopped what they were doing to look to the ceiling, waiting to hear what he was about to say **"Well… it is, it's just not happening you're world."**

"Explain." Ned said.

"What you've just watched is happening in a copy of you're world where such a creature exist's." The being tried to explain the fundimentals of Parallel worlds to people who's culture is medieval in terms of both technology and edict.

"Soo… we're not being attack?"

" **Not by that thing at least."** He muttered **"But you needn't worry, the time you spend here is not affected by the time of your world."** The lords and lady's, even the measter's were confused by what he was saying.

The being sighed as he now had to carefully explain the time difference from their world and his **"… time basically stopped in your world the very moment you were brought here… so everything and anything that you were doing hasn't changed one bit. So relax and enjoy that is to come as you stay here."**

Slowly but surely everyone returned to their seats and slowly relaxed to watch more of what the being had for them.

but still the knowledge that such a creature of such power and command existed in a parallel world of their's still haunted their minds, the dense and sufforating silence was broken as Ned stood up and looked up to the ceil "What was that creature?" his fellow lords, including the southern all nodded as they too wanted to know what kind of monster they all just saw.

 **"A Vampire."** the entity answer before explaining **"A creature that was once a mortal man until he was cursed with Vampirism, ending his once human life where he was reborn into his undead one. They are creatures that are... undead, they die to become immortal lifeless creatures that feasts upon the blood's of mortal men to sasitate their thirst and spread their curse."**

While the thought of immortality rang in the air for the southern and somewhat northern lords, the fact still remained that such beings resembled already one known creature that was just as feared"You mean... like white walkers?"

 **"In a way. In fact, how many of you know of the Night's king of the night's fort?"**


	3. Oathbreaker

**This was one of the request's many of you have requested for the series, this one was requested by Zwieg who asked for it some time ago.**

 **as promised many times over by many who make requests for My Jaune Arc Misadventures, here it is.**

 **on another note relating to my previous omake on the Trailer for Age of Terror, I have already begun work on the first two chapters and might release a preview of what the first is like.**

 **you should expect it soon.**

 **anyway without further ado I give you...**

GOT Oathbreaker Reaction pulse omake

The people of westeros were once again in another cinema room at the request of the entity who made their stay beyond great as each being in the cinema was gifted with their own room that was styled and designed to their specific presences and taste's to accomindate their every needs.

For instances whenever they wanted a glass of wine, said object would suddenly appear before them, the same rules applied to food, drinks, clothing and other items. And it was wasn't just limited to personal needs, prime examples of the fact that Robert, Oberyn and Theon exploited at every moment of their stay much to the oblivious nature of everyone else who couldn't hear the moans and cries of ecstasy escaping from their soundproof room's.

Now as guests to an unseen being with god like powers, they did as was requested as they were now in a different cinema room to see a surprise movie that they had no knowledge of.

 **-GOT Oathbreaker-**

The scene opened up to show the familiar room of the kingsgaurd with Jamie in his kingsguard armour, Joffrey the blonde little shit in golden clothing, the slightly older Prince had that irritating grin on his face as he laid his hand upon a known and respected book to those who knows about it "Ser Jaime Lannister, hmm?" he said as he and everyone watching saw the short paragraph under his name, the blonde little short looked on with confusion at the short list of his deeds "Someone forgot to write down all your great deeds."

The scene quickly switched to show the throne room "There's still time." Jamie's voice spoke over as Ned stark walked in.

A short few scenes showing Jamie's lack of a sword hand as in place was a stump then a fine made gilded steel appendage of a hand on it "Is there? For a forty year old knight with one hand?"

"You know what they call me?" Jamie's voice narrated in a deep echo as the scene returned back to Jamie walking over to the book of brothers "Kingslayer, Oathbreaker, man without honor."

"You are no knight." Catlyn stark spat out, as Jamie disrobe from his Kingsguard armour before the entire throne room "You have forsaken every vow you ever took!"

"So many vows." Jamie sighed though this version of him was filthy, covered in mud and unshaven.

"They make you swear and swear. Defend the king, obey the king obey your father." The first of many scenes showed a broken shell of the kingslayer with his lost hand dangling on his dirty rags to showing him being bound and having it chopped clean off. "Protect the innocent, defend the weak…"

"But what if your father despises the King?" a visage of Tywin Lannister came into picture bearing a proud smirk upon his face. "What about my sins?" a short haired Jamie asked someone as he wore Kingsguard armour before a scene came showing him pushing little Brandon off a window causing many of the watching Populous (Namely the Northmen and family members) to cry out in horror and Rage.

"Kingslayer!" Was the one universal cry of rage that both worlds were calling out to Jamie as the one of the screen was being dragged and beaten by many northmen. Thankful in the Cinema world, only curse's and insults were thrown at the Heir to the rock because of the rules and powers of their host preventing them from Harming each other with intent.

"What atonement do I deserve?" further scenes of Jamie being ridiculed, spat on, beaten, and humiliated until he was brought down low.

"Kingslayer." The dirty and unshaven Jamie scoffed out at his Insulting title that he hadn't been hearing the past 10 year's. "What a king he was." He said In a condescending tone, King Aerys was not a great king or loved king, example being the war that he and his son intentionally started otherwise known as Roberts rebellion that escalated with four of the 7 kingdoms rising up against him as he burn and killed Lord Eddard's starks father and demanded his death as well.

Scene's of Jamie in full Amour, Kingsguard or Lannister Leading an army of Tyrell or Lannister's all around him "Here is to Aerys Targaryen Second of his name, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the realm and to the sword I shoved in his back."

"What about Aerys Targaryen?" the voice of Robert Baratheon asked out to current Jamie Lannister on the screen.

The scene changed to show a see through flask containing a green substance that was being poured into a container "Burn them all." A voice whispered.

"What did the Mad King say when you stabbed him in the back?" Robert asked Jamie who lost any positive emotion on his face as a Grim distant look appeared on his face.

 **-cinema-**

"Yeah!... what did he say?" Robert asked, wanting to know the final words what the mad said in his dying breath along with everyone in the room who all looked to said King killer in the room who didn't divert his eye's from the screen as he knew his copy was about to answer.

 **-back to movie-**

Three words left his lips that would haunt the minds of those who heard it "Burn them all." He said before the scene changed to something more frightening.

"Burn them all!" Everyone saw the Mad king in his final moment roar out the command with blind madness before a new scene showing a living dragon fly over a horde of Dothraki Riders giving out a terrifying roar "Burn Them all!" Jamie walked up the steps, unsheathing his sword as he Approuched the mad King.

The dragon from before let loose his devastating breath upon the Lannister Army before scenes showing the destructive powers of fire, both natural and wild fire on anything such as the Great Sept of Bealor that exploded from the base up with the green flames.

Drogon let loose his breath upon the Lannister and Tarly supply line, destroying everything and anyone unluckly enough to be caught in it, "Burn them all…"The dirty and beaten Jamie breathed out in the bath Before further scenes of men and buildings being destroyed by the primal force while the Roars of King Aerys kept shouting out the Word that was forever etched in the minds of those watching with horror.

"I will burn their cities to the ground!" This time cersei's voice spoke as the queen of seven Kingdoms with shorter hair stared out at the destroyed sept with a smug and proud look.

"*Burn them all* he said." Jamie whispered out as an older version of himself stood admist the smouldering and burning carnage that was once an army on his horse, but now a field of ashes with the disintegrated forms and burning flesh of Lannister men. From high up a hill the camera showed the dwarf form of Tyrion Lannister, scarred and bearded staring out at the flaming fields with a regretful and gloomy look as he stared at the screaming burning forms of his family's once proud army "Burn them in their homes, burn them in their beds."

The scene returned back to the Jamie in the bath who stared at the camera or rather someone else with him with a tough challenging look as he spoke with the scene returning back to his future self within the field of fire "Tell me, if your precious Renly commanded you to kill your own father and stand by while thousands of men, women and children burned alive, would you have done it?" He asked as he stared at them "Would you have kept your oath then?".

The scene returned back to future Jamie who suddenly gained some courage to end the war before it could begin "Come on boy! Come on!" He commanded his horse that charged forward past a body with a spear in it that he pulled from as he rode, he charge at the injured Drogon and grounded Daenerys Targaryen whom he was aiming for was he rode upon horse back in full charge.

All the while on top of the hill his younger Brother Tyrion watched with a disapproving glare at Jamie for what he was about to do "You Idiot… you fucking idiot." He whispered as watched his brother do perhaps the second or third stupidest thing he was doing.

The Chorus was coming to an end as Jamie neared Daenerys who turned to see him approach but he wasn't able to get any further as Drogon's head moved in his path with a angry snarl upon his face before he opened his mouth where a bright amber light glowed from deep in his throat.

Jamie face twisted in Horror as he couldn't stop or divert his horse from the Dragon who was about to unleashed his fire breath, However an unknown assailant lunged at him from the side sending the two in the safety of the water while their horse's were burned at point blank range.

There The people could see Jamie sinking into the darkest depths of the river as his Lannister amour weighed him down before the screen faded to black.

 **-Back with the Westerosi-**

The room was in awe but it was overwhelmed by the unyeliding rage swirling within the room, as expected after some scene's of Jamie performing vile acts, the entire cinema room was alit with fury.

the entire room was a stone throw away from igniting in a war as the Northmen and those rallying with them in demands of justice against the kingslayer aka Jamie Lannister who was being protected by his father and family and anyone else allying with them.

the room was split into two with the lannister's at the bottom and the Starks at the top with their rallying allies (Tully's and unsurprisingly the Martells) who cursed and spit down upon the Lannister family who hid the target of their ire behind them, even Tyrion was amongst the crowd defending his brother despite the action seen on the screen. Those that didn't pick a side tried to disway and calm the situation down like Robert who roared and commanded for peace but none would hear it while the other's got to the safety of the sides to avoid the bloodbath about to happen.

like the Tyrells who stood far at the side, watching the Situation about to unfold into a bloody conflict, many like Orlenna was looking forward to the blood spot about to happen and was routing for the Starks to beat the Lannisters bloody, like Viserys who was routing for the only one he wanted to win... himself as he wanted the so called Traitors to destroy themselves for his amusement before he could claim his throne and rightful place as king of the Seven kingdoms.

The scene of the dragons were awe inspireing and enchanting to the man but the sight of his sister with the black behemoth was confusing to the white haired prince but he brushed it aside in favour of believing that like Aegon the Conquer, he too had a dragon and like the man who conquered the kingdom he was leading an army of his own while he sister took on the Lannister's like the field of fire.

Back with the Westerosi below, curse's and threats were thrown and before anyone knew it, a lone man, likely a umber or a stark rushed from the crowd and jumped from one of the seats towards the lannisters.

just as he was within inches of the Lannister crowd, everything froze.

The man in the air readying his fist. The crowd of Stark supporters charging after him.

Robert silently roaring with his face red with anger.

The Lannister's bracing for the attack.

Targaryens leaning forward to see the spectacle.

everything was still and frozen... except for the eye's.

Despite everyone not moving or screaming, their eye's still moved, looking around in confusion to see that everything stopped.

Their bodies refusing to move no matter how much their commanded or struggled, their mouths opened but no sound could escape except for the breathing.

they were all perplexed by this until their unknown host made himself known **"Well... that was a close one."** he breathed a sigh of relief at halting the escalating conflict before fists were thrown **"Now, i'm sure many of you would probably scream and demand I unfreeze you from you're current situation but since you can't talk or shout at the moment. i'll take the initive to ask that you all sit back down."** everyone that wall all frozen were suddenly thrown and flew back into their seats.

 **"Relax."** boiling anger that was once within them was suddenly and forcefully smothered into glaring ire, no matter how much they wanted, the blood thirst and hatred could not or would not rise anymore or back to what it once was along with the commands for their bodies to move from their seats.

 **"And watch something that will open you're minds and change you're opinons of the one you call kingslayer."**

 **-omake The Truth of the Kingslayer-**

The people of Westeros still in the Cinema Room after witnessing the Oathbreaker video, stayed as they were being treated to a new video that they were told was going to change their various opinions about the Kingslayer Drastically.

Natural the air of Hostility and hatred was being Directed at Jamie who was being protected by his family (Lannisters) and the unknown entity they were now honest guests to.

The screen brightened up and any sound in the cinema was silenced as all attention was now directed to the big screen featuring the broken, dirty and handless Kingslayer in the bath along with Breanne of Tarth who was covering herself with arms over her breasts while the dark steaming water covered the rest of her naked form as she sat far way from Jamie.

The dirted, beaten and broken Lannister heir sat in the far corner of the bath, keeping his severed bandaged covered limb above the hot water level. He looked to his companion who avoided looking at him with a disgruntled disgusted look upon her face "that's the one… that's the look." Jamie breathed out at the face she was making to his presence "seen it for 17 years on face after face. You all despise me. Kingslayer… Oathbreaker, Man without honour." He said, listing off every insulting title thrown at him throughout his Career.

Breanne didn't say anything to him or so much as look at him, he looked at the bandaged stump that was once his sword hand before turning back to her "Have you heard of wildfire?" he asked, breaking the silence between them.

"Of course." She muttered, knowing the legendary substance and it's dangerous properties.

"The Mad King was obsessed with it. He loved to watch people burn, the way their skin blackened blistered, melted off their bones. He burned Lords he didn't like, he burned hands who disobeyed him he burn anyone who was against him… before long half the country was against him." Jamie said, retelling the tales of the tyrannical rule of the former Targaryen king prior to his death and downfall "Aerys saw traitors everywhere.. so he had pryomancers place caches of wildfire all over the city."

For the first time since he stepped into the room, Breanne's eyes looked at him at this startling news he was just revealing that had the entire eye's of the Cinema glued onto the screen with all ears opened to what other truth Jamie had to reveal.

"Benath the sept of Bealor, slums of Flea bottom, under houses, stables, taverns, even under the red keep itself." The entire Room filled with Gasps and held breaths, the Information that there was… or is cache's of wildfire hidden beneath the entirety of Kingslanding. Minds began to think of the dreaded realisation that should one of the caches catch fire, it would start a chain reaction that would destroy and level the entire city itself with all of it's inhabitants destroyed along with it.

"Finally… the day of Reckoning came, Robert Baratheon marched on the capital after his victory at he trident but my father arrived first.. the whole Lannister army at his back promising to defend the city against the rebels." Everyone knew where this story went but still listened to hear the Kingslayers point of view during that time.

"Knew my father better then that. He's never been one to pick the losing side, told the mad king as much. I Urged him to surrender peacefully but the king didn't listen to me, didn't listen to Varys who tried to warn him but he did listen to Grand Maester Pycelle… That sunken cunt." He Spat out unknowningly offending said Grand Maester who was watching this along with the other Small council members with the entirety of Westeros.

"You can trust the Lannisters he said…the Lannisters have always been true friends of the crown, so we opened the gates and my father sacked the city. Once again I came to the king begging him to surrender…" An upset angered look graced his features as he said "He Told me to… bring him my father's head. And he turned to his pryomancer, Burn them all he said…" A deafening silence resonated within both the bath camber and the Cinema Room.

 **-Cinema-**

"oh my gods!" Cersei breathed out as she watched the truth unfold before her eyes and the eye's of everyone who was there watching.

 **-back with Jamie-**

"Burn them in their homes, burn them in their beds." Jamie retold the last command Aerys gave all the while Breanne looked at him in utter horror of what could've happened had he not done what he did.

"Tell me… if your precious Renly commanded you to kill your own father and stand by while thousands of men, women and children burned alive would you've done it? Would you have kept your oath then?" Breanne said nothing, no word or whisper escaped from her lips as all she could do was swallow hard the cringing fear swelling up in her as she continued to listen to his tale.

No man, no matter how Noble they were would not keep to such a vow if it meant killing the lives of countless innocent's in the process.

A serious reflective look graced his face as he described the events leading to the birth of his title "First I Killed the Pryomancer and then when the king turned to flee I drove my sword into his back. Burn them all he kept saying, burn them all" He breathed out, taking deep breaths as pain and loss of energy was eating at him as he pooled out all of his emotions "I don't think he expected to die he… meant to burn with the rest of us and rise again Reborn as a dragon and turn his enemies into ash."

He put on a solemn face which didn't look right on his unclean hairy face "I slit his throat to make sure that didn't happen."

"That's where Ned Stark found me."

Breanne looked at Jamie in a new light other then that of his title, she didn't see him as monster, Criminal or even a Pariah but that of hero "If this is true… why didn't you tell anyone?... why didn't you tell lord stark?" She asked.

"Stark." Jamie spat with hatred "You think… the honourable Ned stark wanted to hear my side? He judged me Guility the moment he set eyes on me."

Anger wailed up within him as he snarled"By what right does the Wolf Judge the Lion!?" he growled out before jumping to his feet in a fit of rage "BY WHAT RIGHT!?" he roared before the screen went black.

 **-Back with the Westerosi-**

In the cinema Room, all feeling of hostility was washed away as people within no long harboured any ill-intent towards Jamie who was receiving looks and nods of gratitude, respect, gratefulness and understanding were... unusually odd to the man who had only been look at with disgust and hatred up until now.

Jamie didn't know how to feel about this. even as his father looked at him with grateful look for once which was unnatural as he can't remember the last time when his father was thankful or even smiled after the death of his mother.

The Targaryens or Deanarys specifically was truly grateful for the death of her father which some may call cold hearted or a vile thing to be thankful for the death of one's parent but is the life of said father who was ailed by the sickness of the mind worth the lives of an entire city. growing up she was led to believe that her father was some sort of saint or god from her Brother's point of veiw which wasn't much considering his own narrow view and mindset on things that weren't designed to his own liking.

one of the reasons why in their early childhood escaping from assassin's that usually hounded them after her brother foolishly did something to anger someone or get them noticed.


	4. Halloween Special Face Your Fears Oculus

Face your fears (Oculas)

 **Happy Halloween everyone.**

 **I've recently worked on this as part of the gaming branch I'm going to be introducing to this fic in which, yep, you've guess it. The people of westeros play the games of modern day earth, and no that doesn't mean a new fic but putting together the movies and games including trailers in this one.**

 **Now some of you may be asking why the game instead of a movie like the classic Halloween franchise such as Nightmare on elm street and Friday the 13** **th** **or any of the other famious slashers and monsters of old and new.**

 **So from now on, there will be games along with trailers in this fic.**

 **I thank you and hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Now without further ado, I give you.**

 **Halloween Special: Face Your Fears.**

Once again the people of westeros were in a cinema only this time their mysterious benefactor that some were considering to be a god because he made the impossible possible for them in their lavish lives here.

And all he asked of them was their attendance to what he showed them.

But today was different as it was not another movie they were here for but rather the mysterious object sitting on the chair in the spot light "So… what are we doing again." Jamie asked to the bodiless voice as they all sat in their seats before the large screen projector.

" **You are going to put those Oculus Goggles on."** The being answered with more ceiling lights turning on and shining down upon the grey goggles awaiting on the chair "and face one of the several horror challenges inside with everyone watching via the big screen." He explained watching as they all ranged from intrigue and curious to hesitation.

" **So who's first?"**

"Heh, I'll take this challenge." Naturally the voice that belong to was the king himself, who stood up from his seat with the aim to try out this unique experience but also to compete in this challenge the being offered.

" **Ah, wonderful. A volunteer, and I here I thought I would have to force one of you to do it."** The voice muttered out but they all heard it except for the king who was moving down the isle to the stage.

" **Now firstly sit on the chair."** The being instructed as a light around the oculus widened to show the seat the king will have to sit in. it was a large arm leather arm chair that was enough for his frame. Sitting down he sank into the soft and comfortable chair **"Now take these goggles and put them on."** Picking up the large goggle that were grey all over but the odd thing about it was that the front was also covered so how as he was to see.

But still he put it on, he pulled the straps over the back of his head with the large goggles over his eye's till his entire top was fit under the Oculus. But the second he put it on, the straps and goggles fused with his head "What the!?" Robert cried out in surprise, he tried to pull them off but they wouldn't come off "They won't come off!?"

" **It's for your own safety… and the amusement of the masses for what comes next."** The being said before the lights turned off basking the room in darkness with the only source of light being the large projector screen at the front of the room with Robert right under it.

There the people of westeros saw black abyss of nothing with only the low moon light parting from the clouds above as a several doors laid before them, each with it's own name.

" **Now pick one of the scenarios you want to choose."** There were so many doors to choose, every one of them was different in style that was alien to the medieval cultured people who knew nothing about the modern environment they were about to witness.

Robert browsed through the doors, learning to switch through them with his goggles and see the different names of each one he went through but was undecided of which to pick so he called out to the crowd "Which one should I pick? Hey Ned! What'd you think!?" he asked his best friend who stood up a bit from his seat to respond back.

"Honestly Robert, I'm not sure!"

"Bah! I'll go for this one. Dead of Night." Robert picked the door with crude kiddy drawning taped on it and a few toys laying before it.

The screen went dark before he found himself in a small room, laying in bed, the room wasn't decorated like child's room by westeros standards but by modern, as it completely blue with little light from the moon penetrating through the thin curtained covered windows, on the right wall was a boxed shelf with many toys of different styles laying in them, to the far right through a narrow corner was the door but next to the bed was a small stand with an unlit lamp on top of it.

To the left before the windows a large wooden desk, to the left of the bed was another door, and in front at the end of the room was another set of doors that led into the closet, yet was stood out in this room was three book hovering before the king.

"Now what!?" he said, wanting the challenge of facing what ever the being had for him but was perplexed at what he was to do next with these objects before him.

"Pick one of the books to start the game." The being explained.

Robert looked at each of these books, not really understanding what they were or what they would do so he went with his gut as he picked "Hmmm… I'll with…. The tent." He said, picking the book on the left with the picture of a circus tent on the front cover before the screen went dark again.

The room reappeared only this time there was now light, helping the people see the room a bit more better as light shined from the lamp on his left and the torch laying on the floor next the shelves.

Robert looked around, the oculus giving him the ability to see the room like he was in it but he could not move with it, as he mused it was unbeknownst to him that his voice was being projected despite how low it was "Ok, im in bed. With toys all around me, but what am i… what is that?" He asked as the door to his right slammed shut with no cause as to how "Must be the wind." He said, believing that the non-existent wind closed the door which made the odd toy on the top of the shelf fall to the ground.

"Lets be best friends." The creepy toy said in a cheery and erriee tone that freaked the king out as he was unusued to childish objects possessing the ability to speak.

"did that… thing just speak?"

Meanwhile in the seats, his brother were trying not to smirk as they heard the fear in their fearless older brother's voice. Renly leaned to his brother stannis and whispered without taking his eye off his brother "50 dragons say, our brother screams like a little girl."

"you on." Stannis responded back, savouring the sight of his brother showing fear.

"Ned, Ned!? What's going on!?" Robert cried out as banging sounds sounded out in the room, his head was forced to turned to see the basket ball bounce down from the table and onto the floor where it rolled, his followed it as it went under and out his bed where the toy clown was only… there was no clown there anymore "Where's the toy!? Where did the toy go!?" his head snapped left and right looking for the clown that was previously on the floor.

After sometime looking left and right he saw the door next to his bed open and there in the bathtub was the clown "how did he get in there!?"Robert asked with the childish laughter echoing around them as Robert stared at the toy "Ned! Anyone!? How did he-" then the clown suddenly started to move, he was tossed around in the tub like a rag doll but with no one holding him "Seven hells!" Robert swore with horror, wide eyed like everyone else as they saw the inanimate object flailaround like a puppet on strings bashing against it.

This went on for a few seconds before a glowing eyed figure appeared from the door way, glaring eye's full and hate and malice as it stared at him with it's hand on the door and slammed it shut "AAAAAHHH!" Robert screamed out.

His voice reach high octaves in fright as he and every jumped with a start at the frighten visage of a child or… demon before them.

Meanwhile Stannis discretely pass his brother a purse of gold dragon as they stared unblinkling with wide eyed stares of fear at the screen.

"I don't like anymore! Get me out of it!" Robert cried out, trying desperately to rip the oculus from his head but found that it wouldn't budge or that he remained rooted to his seat.

The sound of musical chimes halted his movements.

His head moved robotically to the source of the sound of the jack in the box standing in one of the blocked shelf, the box played out it's song, drowning out all other sounds as it's turningly leaver moved.

Then Robert remembered about the clown and so he diverted his gaze away to look around the room where lightly flashed outside, illuminating the dark side of the room enough to reveal the clown, laying on the table with the head, upside down and staring at Robert with a sharp pair of scissors opened over it's head.

"I want to be best friends foreeevver… and eveerr." It's once happen tone was drone out and deeper."

"Someone! Please help, get me out of here!" Robert cried out for support and aid but no one moved, either out of amusement or fear or because of power that kept them from running up to the stage and helping their king.

A few enjoyed the amusing scene but shared in the fear of everyone watching, they felt like they themselves were subjected to being the pour soul forced to endure the horror of being haunted by a demon.

Those like Cersei Lannister or the entire Lannister family except for Tyrion who watched as the man who spat and insulted them was finally brought low and made into a squelling frightened pig that he was.

The king continued to stare at the clown, frightened of what would happen should he take his eye's off, but he was forced to as the chiming of the jack in the box got louder, causing him to turn his head to see that the musical toy was now right beside his bed on the night stand.

Quickly he turned his head back to see that the clown was still there but was forced once again as something fell on the ground and he saw that it was the jack in the box.

Again he turned his head back only to go wide eyed as the clown was gone along with the scissors "where is it, where is it!?" he muttered out in frighten, looking around the room till he saw the dark outline of figure at the closet double doors.

Light flashed once again revealing the clown seating against the door but then the right door inched open and something grabbed it, trying to pull it only causing it to slowly and roughly travel up along the door before it was finally pulled.

Robert and everyone watched with mute pending horror as the double doors rattled like something was moving around in there before they flew open "AAAHH!" Robert cried out as the clown flew out towards him along with the scissors, both hit the wall beside his head with the scissors impaling into the wall beside his head.

Robert cautiously peered over the bed to see the clown laying on the ground.

He dared not to take his eye's off of it, not that he would have a choice as soon after it was stolen right into the bed.

Robert franticly searched around, trying to see any trace or sight of the clown till "Don't be afraid." Spoke the eerie voice of the clown, Robert slowly turned his head to see the doll standing right beside him, it's face twisted into a grinning demonic expression but what was truly terrifying was the being behind it, grinning maliciously from behind the doll.

It pulled it aside and for a brief moment before it gave out a terrifying demonic roar that had everyone screaming, they saw a boy, pale with black matted hair and blazing amber eye's of evil.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Robert screamed out and continued too even as the screen went black, his hands squeezing hard with his fingers digging deep into the arms of the chair.

He felt the straps loosen and quickly took them off before rushing off the chair, his best friend, kingsguard, council and family immediately got up from their seats to meet him in the isle as he got off from the stage, breathless and pale as a ghost.

"Robert, are you aright?" Ned asked his best friend who had the closet thing to experiencing an actual haunting as he was going to get.

Robert, panted with his hands on his knees for support as he felt drained, both emontonally and mentally from that horror that had him showing true fear.

"Ned…." He breathed out, finding the energy to lay a hand upon his best friend's arm "Ned… that was… that was…" he kept repeating, his head dipped down before he finally lifted it up to reveal a smile on that white as a ghost's face "That was bloody brighten!" he exclaimed, finding a weird form of a amusement in experiencing a fear inducing game.

"your not scared!?" His wife asked, perplexed at his sudden twist of behaviour from scared shitless to grinning like a mad man.

"Of course I was woman! But you have to admit it was fun in a way." He said "Now please move, I need to sit down." He pushed passed them on his way to his seat so he can rest after that.

" **Now who's next?"** asked the voice of their esteemed host.

All looked to each other and everyone with uncertainty.

 **-Fowl play Theon-**

Theon Greyjoy was next.

The heir to the iron island voleentered to go in an attempt to show how brave he was before his adoptive/ surget family and his actural family.

Like Robert, Theon was sitting in the chair and wearing the oculus headgear on his head, he sorted through the different scenarios but had decided not to go for what the king had done as it was too frightening for him and he didn't want to admit it.

So he went for one of the others that he believed where less scary but not too dull to give the impression that he was weak but he didn't know which was which so he picked the one he believed to be right for him.

It was fowl play and now he standing, confined within a phone box over looking a seemingly empty road and street, no people walking around it or sitting down at the café.

A voice called out from the hanging telephone that Theon was in but the voice on the other end was drown out in too much static to understand, only bits were understood such as taking shelter and staying out of the streets before all was silenced in screams and then nothing more afterwards.

Theon was left alone in the phone box, nothing but the sound of the ocean, the ringing of a bell and the distant call of birds echoing in the air.

Suddenly two police cars raced by, their alarms blaring as they speeded on by, not once stopping or braking for the large dip in the road and the bend as a large flock of crows gave chase after them "What was that thing?" Theon voiced his and everyone else's curiosity as what they just saw flyig down the stone road.

Seeing that he was alone once more, Theon looked around his surroundings, preparing himself for the worst this game would thrown at him.

…but truly he wasn't prepared for it had for him.

*tap! Taptaptap!* the sharp tapping resonated in his ears, causing him to freeze, slowly he turned his head to the source and saw with fear welling eye's at the cause peaking it beak at his glass shield.

It was crow of average size and height but… it was different.

It's eye's pale and lacking any sense of intelligence or sanity for an animal. Only a primal drive directed at him full of bloodlust and hunger dwelt within it's pale orbs that stared at him unblinkingly as it continued to peck the glass.

"What the- what the fuck is wrong with these birds!?" Theon cried out, getting a closer look to see the ruffled black feathers and spots of blood on it's body but mainly the beak.

*Tap!* further tapping not caused by the current bird he was looking at sounded out, he immediately turned around see another crow stand a bit higher then the first and trying to penetrate it's beak into the glass, it was like the other one only blood appeared around the eye's.

*Screech!* the ear paining sound of something scratching hard rang in their ears and Theon, hesitatingly looked up to see another crow standing right on top of the phone box, dragging it's beak across the glass roof.

In the seats, the people of westeros stared in fix horrific fascination as the concept of bird turning murderous had never crossed their minds and in all honesty… it was terrifying as birds such as ravens are used as messengers to carry letters of gave importance. "Dad… what wrong with them?" Arya stark asked her father, leaning more close to him for safety for and comfort as she watched as her step brother of sorts Theon was surrounded by the twisted looking birds that eyed him with hunger.

Lord Stark wrapped hi arm around his daughter like he did with his wife, watching with the same fear ridden face as everyone else "I don't know, they look… changed." He had never seen such primal hunger and intent in a beast before, not even starved animal held this estranged malice when presented with an opportunity to feed.

*Crack!* the sound of glass breaking prompted Theon to turn his head back to the right to see that the 2nd crow had managed to stab his beak through the glass and was now trying to peak at him but even though it couldn't that didn't Theon from trying to distance himself form it as he leaned away.

"Fuck! Get away from me!" he swore, leaning away from it but thankful for him, he got his wish as a loud bang echoed from far away but it was enough to draw the bird away from him to the source of the sound followed by more gunshots.

Yet there was still a group perched on the telephone lines before him but he turned to see the cop car coming back but it crashed against the wall around the bend, it's engine revving back up before it reversed back and speeded down once more only to suddenly lose control.

It falls to it side as it moves towards him but thankfully it turns and skids down into the ally, knocking against the truck causing it's back shutter door to fly open, unfortunate for the guy hinding in there as a single crow dropped down to the ground before it and started to caw at him.

Theon saw a man from within quickly tried to close the shutter gate "quick, close it! Ohhhh!" he sounded out, watching as the entire flock from the phone line fly in in a great swarm, throwing the man back in with the shutter gate closing them in. the van shook as cry's and screaming of bloody painand death emanated from it till all was silent and still.

And Theon and everyone else now knew of what was happen and what was soon to befall the Heir to the Iron island "What in the name of the drowned god, the seven and old Gods is wrong with these birds!?" Theon cried out in panic watching another flock took the place of the previous group of birds and one crow nipped at something behind the post box, causing it to fall to the side revealing it to be a corpse of a man with his eye missing from it's socket and his face, unreconigasble from the bloodied deep scratches that all around his head.

The crow then flapped up to the top of the post box and started to caw at Theon like the one before did the man and it was there, that the Stark Ward knew of what was to happen "Oh fuck! Oh Fuck! Oh Fuck!" he cried out, looking all around to see crows everywhere, on top of lamps, rails, tables, chairs, road and street, all looking right at him with a massive swarming flying up and down the road between him and the large army of birds perched on the telephone poles and lines.

Their cries ringing out in mass droves, deafening him to anything else *Bang!* he jumped with a start and turned to see a crow bashing it's body against the glass frame, followed by another and then another. Soon afterwards more crows started to do it from all three sides, slamming against the glass shield protecting him from them "Oh fuck, Someone help me!" he cried out, and watched with pending horror and eye's going wide as they form a large mass before him, and droved right at him such great numbers that they broke through the telephone.

Theon, flailing around watched as they assaulted his face with one of them pecking out one of his eye's from it's socket and eating it with the others before the screen was bathed in red then black.

 **-Hisssteria Tyrion Lannister-**

"oh fuck me." Tyrion swore as he found himself laying within a crypt and one large king cobra laid on his stomach, it's frill opened up and it's fangs bared ready to attck, but before it lunged Tyron found himself safe as it's head was blown off, curtsy of the unknown man above him.

Tyrion thanked what ever divine being out there that he wasn't killed in this game like Theon and Robert before him.

But not everyone was happy that he survived this scenario, such as his sister who sat next to her bother and children with a scowling expression "lucky son of a-"

"Hey, that's our mother your about to curse." Jamie, stopping his sister in the midst of her cursing, he did not share the distaste his father and sister had for their little brother for an accident he had no control over that resulted in their mother's death.

 **-Final Approach Robb Stark-**

"What are those thing!?" Robb cried out as he sat within an airplane as large hulking beasts tore through the craft, and began to tear it apart.

He was forced to watch helplessly as other's died around him and he couldn't do anything about it.

Then he watched as the craft was torn in half and the ground was getting closer and closer as he fell back down to earth, strapped to his seat and frozen with fear.

 **-Dead at night Ghost book, Euron Greyjoy-**

Euron Greyjoy has been called many things.

A vicious bastard.

A crazy son of a salt whore or just plain insane.

Well, whether it be mental stability he was crazy enough to try the challenge but even crazier to go back to Robert challenge and try the other two books.

He pick the one which in his word *looked like a flying fucking sheet with eyes*

The level loaded and he found himself in the bedroom, everything was normal but there was no clown and the door to the room was closed, the only thing that was different was the flash light laying on the floor near the end of the wall shining it's light dead on the wall at the end of the room.

Euron turned his head, looking around the room, waiting for the amber eyed shit to rear his ugly head and he didn't have to wait long as his gaze sweeped over the torch, seeing something standing in front the flash light as he turned toward the door before he snapped his head back see the hunched back of demon child in the gaze of the flash light.

"Hello you ugly bastard." He said to the child who was naked except for the shorts covering his pelvis, his body moving and making grunting sounds as he fiddled with something in his hands.

He continued to do it until he felt the eye's of Euron on him and then he stopped still, his back ridged upwards before starting to shaking violently as he stood up a bit before turning to Euron screaming as his form flicker out.

"Oooohh, I'm so scared." Euron mocked the boy, looking around to find him again, checking every corner and shadow of the room, this his head to look up to the ceiling and peering to the side to see around his bed.

He continued to look till he saw glowing amber eye's staring at him from one end of the room.

*vroom, broom.* thunder rumbled as lightly flashed outside the curtain covered windows, casting light into the left side of the room where Euron and everyone saw the matted head of the boy peered from the top of the wooden desk where a low light from the velvet small lamp shined.

The boy turned it off before scurrying behind the desk and disappearing.

"Alright, where are you, you little fucker?" Euron muttered looking around once more to find the boy "Come out, come out wherever you are."

Suddenly he spotted the boy scurrying from the desk to the end of the bed and hiding behind the bottom frame, Euron didn't lose focus or turn his head from the end, watching as cricking sounds emanated within the room before he saw the demon child rear his head and peer at him through the wooden bars of the bed frame.

His blazing Ember's staring at him with pure malice, the sound getting more louder and intense before the boy jumped to his feet screaming wildly as he bent backwards quickly and crawled across the floor on his hands and feet but on his arched back, screaming as he scurried through the room to the closet doors that flew open and slammed shut as he disappeared into that dark abyss.

"Yeah you better run." He said before turning to see the door to the bathroom open where the light from the bathroom shined.

But not for long as the sound of grunting and something being smashed emanated from in there, and Euron didn't see the child even as the lights within flickered before the he saw him.

The malnourished wild child latched onto the wall over the bathtub, stabbing at it with the sharp scissors in his hand before jumping back and smashing some more before the bathroom was plunged into darkness.

Euron waited before jumping in fright as the boy crawled out from the bathroom along the wall and disappearing over him "Where is that little creepy cunt!?" Euron swore, looking above him to try and find the demonic child, but nothing.

He peered to the right of the night stand and nothing, left, no sight of glowing eye's.

"Where in the drowned abyss are you?" he mused, looking around for any sign of the demonic brat till he saw eye's in the corner above the toy shelf.

He locked eye's with the boy for a second before the demon child scurried across the ceiling and climbed down the shelf, never losing his gaze upon Euron nor the sinister look he was sending to him as he crawled down and then to the flash light that he stood over *click* before he turned it off and disappeared in the dark swallowed corner.

"oooh, turning off the lights, so scary." Euron sounded out as he saw the game the demon was playing as the room was submerged in darkness with the only source light now being the lamp by his bedside.

Euron looked around and the boy again over the left side behind the desk then on the top of the shelf where it threw a book at him "Oi you son of a sea whore!" he cursed at him as the demon boy disappeared once more.

"Where is he?" Euron hissed through his teeth searching for the child when he suddenly felt a pair of eye's burning a hole in to his head, he turned his head to the last source of light in his room and there, saw the pale ass demon child on the other side of his lamp.

The demonic boy's back was against the wall as he leered at Euron through the gap, smiling maliciously at him as his hand reached into the lamp cover *Click* and turned it off, completely swallowing the room in darkness, the glowing pupils of the boy disappeared behind the stand and now Euron was left alone in the dark.

No light to help him or shield him from what laid in wait within the room he was trapped in.

And so he waited.

The suspense was frightening as the dreaded tension built up, for once in his life, Euron was sweating with fear as he knew he lacked the ability to fend for himself as he sits against the chair waiting for his fate.

The creaking sounds of a rocking chair caught his attention and he turned his head to see the once rocking chair that sat far away in the room was now next to him with the demon child sitting in it, huddled in a fettle position.

The chair rocked back and forth in a slow motion with the kid still in his position until he lunged at Euron, roaring inhumanly from his back maw with blazing red eye's.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" Euron screamed out, finally showing fear and failing the challenge of proving his courage as an Ironborn. He sank back against the seat, his screaming dying down as he pushed himself into the body of the chair, tyring to get away till he saw darkness and knew that it was over.

With a shaky hand he pulled the oculus off of his head to present a colour drained pale face bearing wide frightened eye's that looked ready to explode out of his head with his mouth opened in a silent scream.

He rooted himself out of his chair and proceeded down from the podium in a slow manner with all eye's watching his near frozen form move stiffly towards his seat where the rest of his family and fellow Iron born were waiting.

"To think you came out of our mother's womb." Bailon his older brother who looked far worse then Euron with an aging visage and long tangled hair, the short lived king of Salt and Rock stared at his crazy now whimpering sibling with a scrutinizing glare.

Euron Response to is brother was plain and simple as he took his seat.

"Fuck off."

Meanwhile, up in the private booth's was the Targaryen siblings, Viserys and Daenerys watched the interaction of the people below them, sharing in the same sense of fear they were as they watched through the same Projector the fear inducing challenges they were taking on.

Her brother wouldn't admit it like a certain blonde haired shit but he was afraid, unfortunately the *True and Rightful king of Westeros* Doesn't have Fear and as *The Dragon* He was to natural inspire fear in other as much as awe.

But Dany admitted that she was afraid as she was amused by these fearful scenarios that were fun to do and take on as you were honestly risking your life when you try them on.

The reaction of the people who did them also added to the amusement as they're way of handling and going about it made it even more funny.

Of course, she nor her brother dared to try the challenge, both out of fear and the secrecy of their existence remaining oblivious to the others below them.

 **Finished.**

 **I hope you enjoyed that and enjoy a Happy Halloween to come.**

 **I'll be adding a new chapter soon and i'm almost finished with the Lord of the Rings Continuation chapter, just be patient.**


End file.
